Lovers for Life!
by ThePerksOfBeingAWaffle
Summary: Draco and Harry meet for the first time and it doesn't go too well, but 5th year everything changes. Written in Draco's POV.


**_*DISCLAIMER. WE DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER*_**

**_Cowriter- EmoWithASpork_**

Madam Malkin brought him back to be fitted for his robes. I spoke first.

"Hello, Hogwarts too?"

"Yes." he responded. My heart skipped a beat. The rest if the conversation was a blur. All I could think about was getting this boy to be mine. I was on the train to Hogwarts when i heard Harry Potter was in the back compartment. I went back there with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Is it true? They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?" I said.

"Yes." he said looking at Crabbe and Goyle.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and Goyle and my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." I held out my hand. Harry didn't take it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks." he said in a cold tone. I pretended to be bad ass but inside i was hurt. I watched him fade as I backed out of the compartment. I was almost in tears when we reached Hogwarts. I vowed Harry would be mine. No matter what it took.

* * *

***time skip 5th year***

I ran off to the common room. I didn't even feel like attempting to eat. I was aching to have Potter, but how was I to get him. I bumped into Harry in the hallway.

"Draco come here." Harry whispered. I walked into the empty classroom he called me off into.

"What do you want Potter?" He sighed.

"I can't believe I'm going to admit this. Draco I... I have feelings for you I can't explain. I think~" I pressed my finger to his lips.

"Shhh." I kissed him passionatly. I bit his lower lip, asking for enterance. Harry moaned giving me time to slip in my tongue. Harry froze in shock, his eyes flying open. I began to massage his tongue hoping to coax him, watching as his eyes fluttered shut as he gave in. We pulled away for air, gasping for breath. I pulled away only to begin nibbling on his neck, hearing Harry wimper in pleasure. Harry groaned before pulling away.

"Draco. We have to go to class."

"Damn... see you at lunch right in this room." I grinned. He gave me a quick kiss.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." I went to class smiling like an idiot. Potions class was right before lunch so I saw Harry and tried my best not to stare dreamily at him. Class went by as slow as fuck. God I wanted Potter so fucking bad. Finally the bell rang 30 mintues later. I darted so fast from the dungeon I was the first one out. I reached the empty class just as Harry did. We grabbed hands and walked in together. Harry locked the door. He kissed me while pushing me against the wall. His kisses worked their way down my neck and back up. I was in blissful heaven. I growled, turning and flipping our positions.

"God you're sexy." I said thrusting against his ass. He mewled thrusting back. "Draco~" Harry moaned as I bit his neck, marking him as mine.

"Hmmm?" I inquired against his neck, the vibrations causing him to shudder.

"Draco, I want you." I smirked.

"And how," I began as I licked up Harry's neck, "Do you want me?" Harry whimpered, trying to focus on my words as the pleasure increased.

"W-want you in me~" My smirked turned into a full-out grin, as I pushed him against the desk.

"With pleasure."

I muttered a spell to remove our clothes, moaning at the skin on skin contact.

"You ready babe?" I said in a seductive tone.

"Yeah." I took my fingers and put them against his mouth.

"Suck." I ordered. Harry looked at me nervously before taking them into him mouth. I got harder, watching my love worshiping my fingers, thinking of what else he could use that pretty little mouth of his for.

I slowly stuck my finger in his pucker, ignoring his cry of suprise. I stuck in another finger, sissoring Harry, opening him up to me. A single tear ran down his cheek in pain. I shushed him and began looking for the spot that would cause the pain to turn to pleasure. "Ahhhhh~" Found it. Harry began thrusting back against my fingers, fucking himself. I pulled out, smirking at his whine of protest.

"Ready?" I warned. Harry groaned.

"YES JUST DO IT AHH!-" I cut him off by shoving my hard cock in his tight ass. I pumped in and out listening to Harry's breathless moans. Harry whimpered as I continued to pick up speed, griping the desk in pleasure. I continued to thrust into his tight ass, groaning at the tight heat. I wasn't going to last much longer.

"D-Draco, gonna cum!" I put my hand around his shaft and pumped.

"AHHHH DRACO!~" The heat surounding my cock, tightened as Harry came, hard. I thrust into his warmth a few more times before cumming into his warm hole. I slowly pulled out, sighing contently. We sat on the floor, my arms wrapped around him. I opened my mouth to ask a question I've wanted to ask since I was eleven years old, the day I met Harry.

"Harry, will you allow me the honor of being your boyfriend?"

"God yes Draco!" My life was complete.

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you too, Draco."

THE END


End file.
